A series of questions
by BlackFish29
Summary: A series of questions about their life and the answers of he, she and their son. Rated T for Fun and some possibly hurtful feeling in the future. My first attempt in multi-chapter fic. Hopefully a success
1. Chapter 1

I 'm trying to get some sense in SKF here. If Jeanne is dead for real and can't be resurrect, guess that author-san is jealous of the Tao family

* * *

**_What is a family?_**

**_He: A family is the set of people you you want to protect_**_._  
He really didn't understand the concept of a family until he have his own. Well, guess that's understandable when you spent 13 first years of your life trusting only your sister. He rarely met his mother, never truly knew his father's face and was taught to kill all his emotions by his grandfather. When he eventually has a family, he freaked out but it's not that he showed it. He feared that he wouldn't be an ideal dad, he couldn't be a good husband. But what he feared most, is that they would be taken from him, far away and out of his grasp. It's so ironic that the once great fearless Tao Ren fears of tomorrow. Fate made him wonder what had he done to deserved such a beautiful family, such a perfect wife and son. He felt mixed emotions every passing second. Still, he knew that he had now. With his small family's trust, he realized he doesn't really care about tomorrow as long as he had them near. Who cared about that theoritic concept? Jeanne and Men belong to him as he belongs to them. That makes them three, and hopefully more in the future, a family. And he vowed to protect it.

**_She : A family is an invaluable and super cute treasure._**

If there is one thing she could say about her past is that she longed for a normal family. You don't have a normal family when you are an orphan. You can't even have a normal family when you are the holy Iron maiden Jeanne. And when she thought she had a family with her adopted dad, Marco, he died. Worse than him, she knew nothing about family. However, together with him, she has managed to create a good family so far. ( Not that her family is abnormal, but how can you be normal when you are a shaman?). Now when she want a description word about her family, it would be cute. Her husband is a tsundere - - cute - -. Her son is a tsundere – way too cute- .Her family- the cutest thing in the world. She needn't know it all. She just has to know of her cute cute treasure.

**_Their son: A family is a place to be spoiled_**_._

Being a son of an Emperor and the Holy girl is awesome. The bad side, none. You can have anything you want in anyway you want. All your sins are forgiven. The only thing you can complain is their over-protectiveness. Some commoners may say that his parents are cold and distant. Hmp. They just don't know it all. Outside, yes they are cold. But inside, …. His parents still don't talk much but they are affectionate, too affectionate. He can see pride in his father eyes at anything he does, even if he crush the wall. Dad also enjoys every chance to ruffle his hair. And his mom, he doesn't want to talk about it. She loves to engaged him in her bear-hug more than anything. Sometimes she even does the most annoying thing in the world, she squeals because of his cuteness. He could never ever can admit that he liked being called cute by her. He is just a kid but he wouldn't trade his secretly too affectionate family for the world.

* * *

Reader suggestion: What should be the next quest?


	2. Chapter 2

Next one completed. I really have no writing future. Seriously how can you guys write a 3000 words fic like a piece of cake? I'm struggling to reach a 1000 one. I don't even have enough patience to sit still for 2 hours. Anyway, this one is a review of Ren and Jeanne's life.

* * *

**_Where had the time gone?_**

On thinking back, they can't help feeling amazed by how fast the time had gone. It seems like just yesterday, they first saw each other. If someone had the gut to tell them that they would get married in the future, that person would probably be beheaded by him or tortured to death by her. But as the time flew, people changes and some impossible thing becomes reality. Time passed by bring them memories…

**_First meet…_**

They first met during the second round of the Shaman Fight Tournament. He first saw her, a 9-year-old half-naked girl covered in blood. Somehow, when he saw the eyes of her, he didn't believe that she is the holy girl they claimed her to be. He saw hidden sadness, something, in his logic, that a holy maiden wasn't supposed to have. She first saw him, her first impression is his arrogance. Such a show off boy, he even name his whole team after him. However, he is kinda cute with the tongari hair style and somewhat secretive aura? A tsundere, perhaps? ( It is really hard to tell of her "cute" definition because for ever, everthing is cute, even Marco)

**_First revival, first indirect kiss…_**

To say he is panic at that moment is a understatement. He is beyond control. It is not everyday that you see Tao Ren ( even is a spirit) embarrassed and BLUSH (well, just a little, but it's still counted). First, he was killed. OK . Second, he was brought to her for some weird so-called holy ceremony. OK. Third, she reminded him the story of Sleeping beauty and hinted that she would kiss him. What?. He was glad that he was a spirit then so no one can see his expression. Wait a minute, are these guys all shamans? He didn't want to think anymore. Last, in a blink of an eye, he was kissed by a lizard-like creature. yuck. Really?. His eyes must be wider than a basketball then.

For her, that so-called ceremony was pure amusement. After her speech, everyone must have believed that she was to kiss him, even his spirit thought so, too. That was way too hilarious. She knew that his spirit had to be there, or else how can he be resurrected? Sure playing pretend is fun. He honestly believed no one knew? But there is a thing only she knew. Having Shamash kissed him only means to tranfer a part of her to him. Another word, an indirect kiss of soul. After his revival, he just called her an annoyance and the left. She should have been hurt but how can she when she caught glimpse of his embarrassed face. Yay, her first assumption was right. He is definitely a tsundere. (^-^)

**_Second revival, empathy…_**

There has never been a moment he hated himself that much. So weak. So pathetic. He was killed, again, and resurrected, again. It was his fault. He was, NO, he is the reason why she is left alone. He knew for sure that after what happened to her, she must feared being left behind since everyone she holds dear has left: her parents, Luchist, X-Laws and lately, Marco, her father figure. And here she faced her own fear, sacrificed all her remaining furyoku to revive a useless being like him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be one of the Five. He wasn't worth her kindness or anyone's. He was brought back to life, again, and this time, no annoying remark, no disgusted feeling, no nothing. They was the only that left in this Plant. Other people must have been at the next already. If he left then, she would be here all by herself. He slowly walked to the door, and before completely closed it, he heard her speaking: _Don't blame yourself, Ren Tao. To have a heart, to have kindness and compassion is not weak. It's your strength_.  
With those words, he arraived at the next Plant where everyone was waiting. His mind suddenly went blank as the huge door opened.

**_Remeet in Europe…_**

They both remember that day. They met again after a few years on a snowy day in front of a Catholic church in Italy. He just happened to come across here on his study trip and she came her to visit Marco's grave. Standing there and staring at each other. No sounds was made. She smiled in her thought of how good-looking he is in a Western suit instead of Chinese traditional clothes. He sliently wondered how she, wearing a white long jacket, white boots, pink scaft and silver , can be more outstanding than anything in the snow background. All of sudden, he was pulled out of his thought when she said:

_Nice to see you Tao Ren!_

**_First dinner out, first time walking together and many other nexts…_**

On thinking back, neither of them can explain how they can spend the whole time. Rarely a word is spoken since slience is very comfortable for both. They standing there, side by side, admiring the beautiful scence of Mount Saint-Michel. And the next day, they would go back to his house in China and create a family there.

**_Parents presenting, preparation,…_**

**_Wedding day…_**

Frankly, she can't see that much of her wedding to remember. ( How can't you see with a thick red scaft over your head? That tradition is sure annoying.) When she can see, the only thing in her vision is him. (Guess that wa can't blame her). But still, she is not the only one. His memories of that day is so vague, something red, silver hair sparkling in the sunlight, his mother's small outburst…But anyway, it was such a beautiful day full of light.

**_First night toghether, kisses, touches, caresses…  
_**She can't believe how mischievous he looked.  
He can't believe how uncontrolably loud she was.

Then in the morning, she felt true peacefulness upong seing his sleeping face and he felt it, too, waking up seeing her praying beneath the light.

**_Pregnancy, craving, mood-swing, torturous days…_**

**_Their first born…_**

**_His first steps…_**

**_His first words_** ( A/N: including mama, papa, dummy and hippo- his nickname for Jun) …

**_And many, many other joy. _**

They have never regretted a single day and still looking forward tomorrow. Time changed into their happiness.

Men is always certain that his parents are such dramatic people. After all, won't they have eternity together?

* * *

Haiz. Does anyone think that Sk Author-san is pretty unfair to the Tao family? I only imagine Jeanne in a coma is bad enough, but in reality, he got her killed and her spirit stolen. Does that mean she can't be revived?  
Finally, READER'S SUGGESTIONS: What is the next question?  
Inform me your ideas. Thanks


End file.
